


Embrace

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only is possible when Akihito is sound asleep, when Asami finally comes back home…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

Embrace

 

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters/Pairing:** Asami x Takaba

**Rating/Genre:** R (just to be safe)

**Warning:** Unbeta’ed

**Summary:** It only is possible when Akihito is sound asleep, when Asami finally comes back home…

 

**_ ~~~~~ _ **

 

The first time was an accident. He had had ulterior motives on his mind, when he had sneaked with caution into his lover’s bed. It was always so delightful to have his Akihito sensuously moaning in his sleeps and squirming under him, his body responding so honestly to his every touch, until his eyes flipped open after the first vigorous thrust.

 

 

But now it is what he is seeking, when he opens with great caution the door to Akihito’s bedroom and takes in silence the few steps to his lover’s bed. He leaves on purpose the light shining in the corridor and closes not entirely the door. With a faint grunt, Aki soon turns his head a bit more to the right to avoid the ray of light to disrupt any further his sleep. And when he does, his cheek meets with the large palm, which was just placed on the pillow to welcome the smooth skin.

 

The immediate effect of this contact is always the same. Takaba's face brushes slightly the familiar skin, as a kitten would nuzzle to call for more caresses. Then only, Asami slowly bends overs his boy and delicately hides his face in the exposed crook of Aki’s neck. A few seconds of patience are needed to hear Akihito’s first sigh of contentment to the reassuring warmth. And when Asami’s breath tickles the slender neck under him, as he whispers ‘Tadaima’ Takaba’s left hand reaches for the large back and slides up to the dark silk locks of hair that it tenderly messes up, while the right hand always needs a bit more time, but finally ends caressing the small of his back, his flank up to his heart, then down again to the small of his back, on which it comes possessively resting.

 

He has until then been unable to really understand the sleepy mumble that also follows, but it sounds like an awkward though heartfelt ‘Okaeri’ or at least that is what Asami wants to believe, since ‘Onigri’ would not make as much sense in this situation, though he knows how much his boy loves and dreams of food. The delicate musky scent of his sleeping kitten and his tender behavior bring Asami’s soul the sweet though blazing warmth, which cradles him to sleep.

 

 

As much as he enjoys their passionate sex sessions and the fire they ignite in his veins, Asami knows now that he craves for this kind of body language as well. And that when the years will have passed and will leave both their bodies unable of long and intense love making, he will still come to his lover’s bed because of this embrace. Because his home is here: in the welcoming and loving arms of his lover. The one and only home, to which he wishes to come back forever. 

 

_-_-_-_

 

[Onigri](http://www.essential-japan-guide.com/onigiri-rice-balls/)


End file.
